The Sanctuary Job
by EKSimmons
Summary: When a real estate broker tries to evict a poor neighborhood's children's haven- the team sets up the land deal of a lifetime.


**The Sanctuary Job**

***Special thanks to Dawn B., Laurie S., Isha T. and Lori L. for lending a hand in suggesting names… you girls are the best and seriously you helped more than you know.**

***Written during Season 4- placed sometime after "The Boiler Room Job". For those new to the stories- I do write flashback/ reveals in italics- FYI.**

Carla Ellison finished placing the last of the breakfast plates in the dishwasher. Running the machine twice every morning was a routine she cherished. It meant she was still making a difference, feeding so many mouths. Nineteen children had filled the tables this morning- by lunchtime, there would be twice as many. She pushed the start button as her husband Patrick brought in the mail.

"Bills… a postcard from the Dales… what is this?" he set the mail on the table and held an envelope up. The upper left corner was stamped from the Clerk of Courts. Carla turned to see him open the envelope.

His face paled as he read the enclosed letter. "Eminent Domain?"

"She can't possibly…" Carla moaned.

* * *

><p>"She can," Nate replied. He and Sophie sat at a coffee shop table with Carla and Patrick. "If she can convince the government that her shopping complex will provide a far greater advantage to the community than your shelter… they can use Eminent Domain to seize the property and give it to Ms. Harris."<p>

"Using governmental power to force citizens to give property to another private citizen- and they call _US_ the criminals…" Sophie griped.

"She's already presented a petition with thousands of signatures that asks for the removal of our sanctuary. She claimed we didn't maintain the property," Patrick explained.

"None of the signatures were people in the neighborhoods we serve- they were all from the wealthy districts to the Northeast," Carla added.

"We maintain Sunrise Sanctuary, Mr. Ford. Sure the place could use a fresh coat of paint-but we keep it up with what we have. We are not a profitable venture. Most of the kids who come are from families who can't afford to pay a dime, that's why they come to us. We are their daycare, their afterschool program, their place to play safely… We survive on donations. They aren't much but they have kept us afloat and made ends meet," Patrick continued.

"Believe me, I know…" Nate replied.

"We could never manage fighting this in court," Carla frowned.

"It won't come to that. We'll make sure of that," Sophie comforted.

* * *

><p>"How do you get so many people to sign a petition against these kids?" Parker sighed as she played with the television remote. She and Eliot sat at a table in the corner of the hotel room. Hardison sat on the bed a couple feet away with his laptop. Nate and Sophie stood near the foot of the bed.<p>

"By promising them a new mall. They have money- they don't care about these kids- just where they can spend it," Eliot answered.

"So how do we stop her?" Parker asked as she dropped the remote on the tabletop.

"Her problem is she always gets what she wants. She bends the rules and moves the lines…" Nate began.

"Isn't that what we do?" Parker whispered to Eliot. He shushed her.

"Yes, but she does it for greed. Let's see how far she'll go to land the biggest deal of her career…" Nate finished.

"And what deal is that?" Parker asked.

"What makes a bunch of rich old men invest with a smile?"

Eliot laughed, "A golf course."

Nate smiled. "Exactly. Her investors are going to be in such a feeding frenzy over the property we're selling. She's going to need to deliver it."

"So where do we get property like that on short notice?" Sophie chimed.

"I already have it picked out. Let's go steal a land deal," Nate grinned.

* * *

><p>Delinah Harris was imposing even with her slight frame. A Bluetooth receiver planted firmly in her ear- she entered the bar barking orders to the person on the other end.<p>

"Just do it!" she snapped as she approached a stool. She pulled the receiver out of her ear and dropped it on the bar.

"Usual?" the bartender asked.

"Double," she replied as she sat.

Two empty stools away- Nate sat observing. His phone lay on the bar as he took a deep breath.

"Are we set? She's here," he breathed over the coms.

"Ready when you are, Nate," Sophie answered. She sat with Hardison and Parker at the laptop. Eliot waited in the parking lot outside the bar.

"Looks clear out here," Eliot added.

"Show time…" Nate whispered. He glanced at the phone screen and started drumming his fingertips on the bar loudly. Delinah glanced over at him until the bartender placed her drink down. Nate picked up the phone again.

"Date?" she finally blurted in Nate's direction and took a sip.

"What? No," he replied. "Business."

"I know how you feel. What kind of business are you in, Mr.…"

"Drake Lowell. Investments. I have a large parcel that is going to make me a fortune."

"Buying or selling?"

"Both. Poor sap that owns it doesn't know what it's worth. I already have a party interested in putting the next World Class golf course on it. Millions. I can retire off this one. I just need my associate to confirm she has secured the property."

Her eyes lit up. "You need a property closed?"

"Yes, and she is late. I told her it would be hard. The owner wants some nature preserve or something on the property but she said she could get it. I knew she had no comprehension of how hard a sell it would be."

"What was her take to be?"

"20% over her normal fees."

"Impressive take."

"If she gets it," Nate sighed.

"I tell you what… if she fails on you; I will get the property for 15%, just to be generous."

"You're a real estate broker?"

"Delinah Harris." She extended him her hand.

"I've heard the name. Thank you." Nate shook her hand. "That's just… wow, thank you."

His phone began to ring.

"Looks like she heard you," he smiled as he picked it up. She rolled her eyes slightly in response.

"Sounds like she's buying it…" Sophie snickered through the phone.

"Did you secure the property yet?" Nate chided.

"Yes, it took some sweet talking, but we have the property for 48 hours," Sophie explained.

"I told you," Nate paused and stared at Delinah a moment. "I have someone here who will take care of this for less than you."

"That's because she isn't as thorough," Sophie teased. Parker and Hardison glared at her. Eliot wrinkled his nose.

"Serious TMI," Hardison responded as he focused back on the laptop.

"I'm willing to let her try," Nate answered.

"Don't oversell me," Sophie smiled.

"Let the best deal maker win." Nate hung up the phone.

Sophie glanced at Parker and Hardison. "She's in."

"If you can close it, it's yours." Nate put his phone down and pulled a business card out of his pocket. He pulled a pen out of his inside pocket and scribbled an address on the back. He handed the card to Delinah.

"I'll have it to you in 24 hours," she grinned as she took the card.

"Aren't we confident…" Sophie sniped.

"I'll be in touch," Nate replied as he stood. He smiled as he set a tip on the bar and gathered his phone.

"Til then," Delinah raised her glass.

Nate nodded once and made his exit.

"I can't wait to wipe that look off her face," Sophie growled.

"You can't even see her face," Hardison argued.

"You've seen one… you can hear it in her voice."

"Now it's your turn to sell it…" Nate added as he reached Eliot's position.

"Oh, I'll sell it…" Hardison replied.

"That's what worries me."

"I'll help ya," Eliot grinned.

"You're not allowed to hit _ME_…" Hardison whined.

"If we have to sell it…" Eliot laughed.

"Let's avoid injuring or killing Hardison, if at all possible," Nate ordered.

"What do you mean "if at all possible"? Of course it's possible! No Plan M!" Hardison cried.

Nate's cell began to ring. He furrowed his brow and glanced at the number. Eliot watched as Nate's eyes grew wide and he quickly answered.

"Carla?" Nate stated.

Eliot held his breath to listen. The rest of the team stared at each other as they heard the name over the coms.

"Mr. Ford! The police… they're wanting to talk to some of our kids!"

"Calm… calm down," Nate replied. "Keep everyone calm."

"What's going on?" Eliot asked. Nate held up his hand to silence him.

"I'm sending some help over… don't worry. It's a scare tactic," Nate answered.

Eliot began to walk away but Nate stuck his arm out to stop him. Eliot stared at him as he hung up the phone.

"Not you," Nate stated.

"What?" Eliot replied.

"You and Hardison need to help me finish selling the mark. Sophie and Parker will handle the cops."

* * *

><p>Sophie and Parker reached the sanctuary a minute after the police left. Carla still stood outside waiting for them.<p>

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

"Some houses were vandalized on Bluff… They accused some of our kids. I swear to you, Ms. Devereaux… the kids were here, and even if they weren't, they couldn't make it out there…"

"I believe you. Where is everyone now?"

"Inside, they're scared to leave."

Patrick ran out the front door towards them. "Carla! I can't find Nicholas anywhere!"

"What do you mean? Where could he have gone?" Carla fretted.

"Who is Nicholas?" Sophie interrupted.

"Nick practically lives here. His mother works two jobs. He's a rather passionate boy… Oh I hope he isn't planning to do anything crazy."

"Crazy?" Parker frowned.

"Nicholas has been rather outspoken about his feelings regarding Ms. Harris."

"I know where he went… We have to hurry," Parker shouted. She grabbed Sophie's elbow and pulled her along.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Delinah was growing impatient with the slow response. Her favorite task man stood across the desk from her.<p>

"The cops followed the tips to the kid's sanctuary," he replied.

Delinah smiled, "Good, even a rumor of those kids being involved will help me shut the place down and finally sell."

"Another rash of vandalism?" the man asked.

"No…" she answered. "I have a new case that will require immediate attention."

"Immediate?" he frowned.

"Yes, this one has a deadline." She handed him a small slip of paper. "Get the deed for this address- do what you will with anyone in the way."

"You're expecting company?"

"With the value of this place… there very well could be. I made some calls after the discussion with Mr. Lowell. This place is a goldmine. Investors have been lining up trying to get this place for years but the owner is some stubborn… well, I'll get that deed. "

"I'll take Jackson with me."

"Good idea… and Terry- don't mess this one up."

Terry nodded and left the office. Delinah smiled and sat down.

* * *

><p>Parker and Sophie parked in the lot just east of Delinah's office.<p>

"Her office?" Sophie sighed skeptically.

"He's here. I'll take the north side, you go south." Parker climbed out and scrambled to the side of the building. Sophie sighed again before exiting the car and following Parker's directions.

* * *

><p>"Nick? Nicholas?" Parker shouted in a hushed voice as she glanced around in a panic. There was no sign of him in the bright tree laden courtyard.<p>

She approached the end of the wall. A familiar clicking sound caught her ear. Her eyes widened as she recognized the sound.

Around the corner of the wall, Parker spotted Nicholas. A small pile of debris was stacked next to a vent; Nick knelt next to the pile trying to ignite a lighter. The click of the wheel grew louder in Parker's head.

"Nick, don't," she closed her hand tightly around the lighter. "It won't help."

"She's gonna hurt everyone. I can't lose them… they're my family!" Nicholas cried as he tried to pry Parker's hand off the lighter.

"I know what you mean…" Parker began as Sophie came around the other corner. Sophie froze in her tracks and waited.

Nicholas sniffled. "How do you know?"

"Cause Sophie, Nate, Eliot, Hardison- THEY are MY family. I don't want anyone to hurt them… including me. How would Carla like it if she found out you did this?"

"Bad," Nicholas sighed. "But she has the cops chasing us while she tries to take the one place we feel safe…"

"We won't let her take the sanctuary. I won't let her."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise, and we'll clear up this vandalism thing too."

Nicholas smiled and relinquished the lighter. "I'm sorry."

Parker stuck the lighter in her pocket. "That's okay… just don't do it again. Let's get out of here before there's trouble."

Nicholas quickly nodded and headed toward the parking lot. Parker paused.

Sophie approached and tapped on Parker's shoulder. "That was beautiful, Parker. I'm so proud of you."

"I just told him the truth," Parker sighed.

"That's what he needed to hear."

"But I was honest… isn't that bad on a case?"

"No, Parker, you did the right thing. You connected with him to be able to show him the error in his actions. Our little Parker is growing up!" Sophie smiled as she gave Parker's shoulders a squeeze.

"So I did good?"

"Yes, Parker, you did amazing!"

Parker smiled.

* * *

><p>Terry and Jackson looked out the windows of the black 4 x 4. Trees and shrubs covered every inch of ground. The road had turned to gravel a mile before.<p>

"She wants a piece of swamp?" Jackson groaned as they passed a water fowl sign.

"It's the address she gave me," Terry snapped.

The truck bounced over a dip in the road.

"Then let's be quick- I hate it out here."

They continued on past a dense pack of evergreens, neither one spotted Nate hiding in the cluster of trees.

"Eliot, Hardison… they're coming toward you."

"All set, Nate," Eliot answered. He stood on a wide porch next to Hardison. A large old home loomed behind them. A small silver car sat in front.

"Let's get this started," Hardison smiled as he fiddled with some papers in his hands. The corner nearly tore on one page.

"Would you quit playing with it? You're going to wreck it," Eliot scolded him.

"Like they'll notice a little tear," Hardison replied.

"Hardison…are you wrecking the deed?" Nate asked flatly.

"It's not like it's real…" Hardison shook his head.

Eliot smacked his forehead. "It is…" he growled.

Hardison went slack jawed. "This is the real deed? To all of this?" He squeaked as he motioned to the area around them.

Eliot nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Well, someone could have told me! Since when do we use the real thing?"

"Since we didn't have time to make a realistic forgery," Nate snapped.

"Hardison," Eliot stated. "Who makes the document copies?"

Hardison hung his head. "Point taken."

"We got permission to use this place on the agreement that we see that deed delivered to Marcel Investments in one piece," Nate explained.

"Now stop playing with it and get ready," Eliot ordered.

"So I start inside, you rile me up and I come out…" Hardison began.

"Just hold still when I swing at ya," Eliot smirked.

"Whoa… what?" Hardison cried.

Eliot shoved him toward the front screen door. "Just get in there."

Hardison opened the door and stepped inside just as the roar of the black truck echoed through the air.

Eliot waited until the truck was nearly on them before he began. "Just give it over!" he yelled.

"I told you I ain't selling it," Hardison shot back.

Terry and Jackson stopped the truck and approached calmly.

"If you don't sell, it's gonna be taken anyway. We paid you fairly- just give me the deed," Eliot growled.

"I still have your check, you can have that back," Hardison replied.

"It doesn't work like that."

"Are we interrupting something?" Terry inquired.

Eliot glared at him. "We're having a business discussion, if you don't mind staying out of it."

"As a matter of fact, I believe your business is concluded. We'll be taking over the discussion," Terry explained as Jackson grinned.

"You wanna say that again?" Eliot hissed.

"It's our deed now. Take your check, if you wish, and leave," Terry reiterated.

Eliot huffed and rolled his tongue across his teeth, "No." He crossed his arms and glared at Terry.

"Gave you a chance," Terry answered. "You may want to watch yourself," he added towards Hardison.

When Eliot stole a glance in Hardison's direction, Terry took his shot. His swing went slightly high and left- nearly missing his target. Eliot felt the brush against his cheek and threw himself with it. "_Are you kidding me?_" he thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Ah," Terry grinned and pointed Eliot out to Jackson. "Never take your eyes off the target."

"Let me do this one," Jackson smiled as he sized up Eliot.

"Be my guest," Terry agreed. He stepped aside, still within reach of Eliot.

Jackson stepped forward as Eliot turned and gave Terry a proper blow back. Terry stumbled away as Jackson jumped back a step.

"Take a shot," Eliot teased. Jackson glanced back at Terry.

"What are you waiting for? Hit him!" Terry roared as he dabbed at the blood on his lip.

Jackson turned back to see Eliot smiling at him. He hesitated a moment. Eliot grew bored waiting… he grabbed Jackson's arm, turned him around, and threw him at Terry. The two of them collided and crumbled in a heap.

"Slow down…" Hardison coughed into the coms.

"Eliot… not too much. We don't want to lose the target all together," Nate reminded him.

"Trust me… I know what I'm doing," Eliot muttered.

Terry shoved Jackson off of him.

"Now what?" Jackson asked.

"Plan B," Terry sneered.

Eliot watched them whispering before standing and returning to their truck.

"Is that good or bad?" Hardison asked.

"Shhh…" Eliot scolded. "Don't break until they're gone."

Hardison nodded.

"Deed," Eliot stated loudly.

Hardison stared at him a moment before choking, "Yeah, yeah…" He disappeared inside for a moment before returning with the paperwork. The screen door creaked open and he hung his head as he handed the papers over. Eliot swiped them and walked away.

"Hope you can live with this on your conscience!" Hardison yelled.

"I'll sleep just fine," Eliot laughed as he climbed into the silver car. He threw the papers into the passenger seat and started the engine.

"Wait two minutes and follow him," Terry hissed. He sat in the passenger seat patting his lip.

"Got it," Jackson answered.

* * *

><p>The only sign of civilization between the property and the city was a tiny gas station on the highway, a mile from the gravel road. Eliot headed toward it, continuing to check his rearview mirror.<p>

"Hardison?" he questioned.

"I'm good. Those two guys waited a couple minutes before they took off like hell," Hardison replied.

"I don't see them yet, but I'm sure that won't last." Eliot glanced down at the dash. The fuel gauge floated just over E.

"I'll pick up Nate and meet you…" Hardison began.

"Hardison…" Eliot growled. "You were supposed to make sure the car was completely set for this."

"It was."

"What did you do?"

"I picked it up, brought it to the hotel and gave it to you…"

"You must have taken one hell of a scenic route…"

"What do you mean?"

"Dammit, Hardison! The tank is empty!"

"Oh…" Hardison clenched his teeth.

"I'm gonna have to stop… but that means…"

"They'll catch up to you too soon…" Nate interrupted.

"Yeah," Eliot replied. He glanced in the rearview again- still clear.

"We don't have much option. Be quick about it. I'll see about Sophie and Parker… hopefully we can keep this somewhat under control," Nate answered as he stepped out of the trees to wait on Hardison.

Eliot sighed.

* * *

><p>Sophie and Parker had returned Nicholas to Sunrise Sanctuary and after receiving an oath from him to stay put- they continued out to the rendezvous with the boys. They were startled by Nate's call over the coms. Eliot and the station were near- however, the girls had no idea how to help Eliot without blowing their cover and the con. Any trouble with the con now would be irreparable to saving the sanctuary. The team had to keep the deed safe until their plan was complete. First step was to catch up to Eliot before Delinah's men did.<p>

* * *

><p>Eliot stopped at the gas pumps and quickly put in enough fuel to make the rendezvous. He jogged into the station to pay.<p>

"There!" Terry punched Jackson's arm and pointed at Eliot's car in the station's lot. Jackson turned in the drive and quickly stopped the truck in the far corner of the lot. There were two other cars parked next to the building. As they waited, a woman left in one of the vehicles.

A minute later, Eliot made his way out of the station and climbed back into his car. Terry watched carefully. The first car turned left out of the drive back to the city, but Eliot turned right, taking the less direct route back.

"Perfect…" Terry laughed.

"Plan B…" Jackson smiled as he turned the wheel and followed Eliot.

"Where are they?" Nate inquired.

Sophie looked around. "I don't see them."

"I got 'em…" Eliot replied as the truck filled his rearview mirror. "I don't think this is going to go well."

"Just need you to buy a little time," Nate responded.

"I'll get what I can…" Eliot began before the car suddenly lurched forward.

"Eliot?" Nate called.

"Not gonna get much…" Eliot shouted, his hands full keeping the car under control.

The truck rammed the back of his car again.

"Eliot, we…" Sophie started to say.

"I got it!" he snapped.

"But…"

"They wreck all of us and game's over."

"He's right. Sophie, you and Parker head back. Eliot- don't push it… if you have to…" Nate ordered.

"Not sure I really have much say in the matter…" Eliot responded.

Jackson backed off momentarily. Eliot stole a glance back at the truck. Terry had a steel stare and a devilish grin. Barely a breath passed before Jackson floored the truck and swung alongside Eliot's door. His wild eyes were set deep in his skull. He cranked the wheel hard to the right. The truck bounced off the side of the car. The car wobbled and fishtailed across the lane.

"How long do you need?" Eliot forced the question out as he tried to maintain control of the car.

"Try to give us fifteen minutes- just keep them busy for fifteen minutes," Hardison answered.

"Easy for you to say!" Eliot yelled.

* * *

><p>"Now or never, Jackson… he's going to reach the suburb in a few minutes. Take him out!" Terry hissed.<p>

Jackson smiled as he pushed the gas pedal one last time and cranked the wheel. The truck slammed into Eliot's car- forcing it sideways several feet. Eliot felt the right side of the car hit the gravel shoulder.

"No…" Eliot growled as he tried to pull the car back onto the road. The front wheel caught a dip in the shoulder; it tried to turn left, hitting the truck. Jackson gave a crank on the wheel- the car began to spin and dropped off the shoulder into the ditch. Eliot instinctively hit the brake but the momentum carried the car through the ditch and up the other side. He glanced up to see a cluster of trees. His eyes closed and he bit his lip before bracing himself.

The car front crumbled as it wedged between two of the trees. The sound echoed through the coms. Everyone held their breath a moment.

"Are you okay? Eliot?" Hardison choked out, but only silence responded. "Eliot? Eliot!" His heart was racing.

* * *

><p>Jackson pulled the truck to a stop. Terry snickered as they exited the vehicle. They both approached the wreckage.<p>

* * *

><p>"Eliot!" Hardison's voice echoed. Slowly Eliot's eyes opened. He lifted his head off the airbag. His vision was blurred and he could feel the knot growing on his head. He heard Hardison but couldn't focus enough to understand him. He managed to fumble his way out of his seatbelt.<p>

"Hardison," Eliot breathed.

"What the hell? Don't do that!" Hardison sighed in relief.

Eliot's door swung open and a pair of arms grasped his shirt collar. In a moment, Eliot found himself ripped from the seat and down on all fours in the grass outside. The sudden movement rattled his brain. The blur grew worse and his head began to pound. He had a concussion- no doubt in his mind about that.

Terry laughed as he kicked Eliot hard in the ribs. Eliot groaned. He could hear Jackson tearing through the car.

"I told you the deed was ours," Terry sneered at Eliot. Slowly, Eliot tried to look up at Terry, and received a boot in the face for his trouble.

"Hey, Terry! It's not here!" Jackson hollered. "There's no deed in the car."

"Then he has it on him," Terry hissed. Jackson dashed over and grabbed Eliot's arms. Terry checked him for the deed but came up empty as well.

"Where did it go?" Jackson frowned.

"Where is it?" Terry growled in Eliot's face. Eliot spit the blood out of his mouth but didn't respond.

"The only stop he made was the gas station," Jackson thought.

"That woman… the woman at the gas station. He gave it to her!" Terry realized.

_Sophie stood just inside the entrance to the gas station. Parker waited in the car outside. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Eliot pull into the lot. _

_It was a long tense wait for Eliot to enter the building, but Sophie kept herself occupied staring at a couple of magazines. Parker spotted the truck pull into the far corner._

"_They're here," she muttered into her com._

"_Okay," Sophie replied. She selected a magazine and paid for it at the counter- Eliot just behind her. As she turned to leave, Eliot slipped the papers out of his coat and passed them to her under the magazine. Sophie exited with the papers safely hidden behind the magazine._

_Eliot paid for the gas outside and exited._

"Who is she?" Terry roared.

Eliot laughed, "The woman who hired me to get the deed. You lost."

Terry grabbed a handful of Eliot's hair and yanked his head back. The tension added to the vision issues and intensified the pain.

"This isn't over until that deed has been filed with the clerk. It is too late to do it today- so your lady friend has to be sitting on the file and the deed. My guess is her office. Now the question for you is simple. You can give us her name and save the issue of time finding the deed… or you can be stubborn- we can find her name on our own and SHE can pay for the wasted time. Jackson- give him a preview of our service charge." Terry shoved Eliot's head back away.

Jackson grinned and released Eliot's arms. Eliot took a breath to prepare himself. Everything continued in a blur, he could barely make out the direction Terry and Jackson stood.

A fist landed just below the rib line- sending all the air rushing out of Eliot's lungs. He choked a moment before he was able to pull air back in.

"He will be far harsher with your fairer partner," Terry explained.

"Vi…" Eliot choked.

"What?" Jackson asked.

Eliot coughed out, "Violet Glenwood."

"And where would we find her?" Terry continued with a grin.

"Wait… there was a business card between the seats with that name on it." Jackson went to retrieve the card. When he returned- he whipped the card out in front of Terry. It read Violet Glenwood- Vice President of Marcel Investments.

"See how much easier it goes when you are reasonable? You could have gone your own way with your check. Now I'm afraid you'll be stuck out here for a while… we can't have you warning Ms. Glenwood, nothing personal," Terry grinned. Eliot rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Parker and Sophie stood outside the Vice President's office of Marcel Investments. The company occupied the fourth floor of an office complex. The deed sat in Sophie's lap, the magazine still laid across it to hide from prying eyes.<p>

The phone rang on the secretary's desk. She answered it and after a short conversation hung it up.

"You ladies can go in," she announced to Sophie and Parker.

* * *

><p>"Sophie- are you and Parker clear… right now?" Nate ordered as he climbed into the driver's seat of Lucille.<p>

"What's wrong?" Sophie replied.

"Judging by the number they did on Eliot… I don't want either of you two to engage these guys without backup," Nate answered.

"That bad, huh?" she sighed.

"Yeah. You two don't need to be there when this goes down, so I want you out of there."

Nate looked behind him. Hardison was booting up one computer, Eliot's cell in one hand. Eliot sat in the seat directly behind Nate. His face was swollen, his nose and lip bled, one hand held the arm rest tightly while the other clutched an icepack to his waist.

"So you think they'll use force if they see anyone?" Sophie clarified. She glanced at Parker as they both stood in the first floor lobby.

"They certainly used some force on Eliot." Nate shook his head.

"Some force? Honestly? THAT is what you wanna go with? They beat the h…" Hardison argued.

"Hardison! You have something to be doing," Nate snapped.

Hardison sucked his bottom lip tight against his teeth and glanced at Nate and Eliot. He sighed and went back to work on the cell phone.

"Okay, we'll be leaving in a moment," Sophie agreed.

"Be careful," Nate added. "How're you doing, Eliot?" Both he and Hardison looked at Eliot.

"Next time YOU crash the car and take the beating," Eliot muttered.

Hardison snorted and went back to work.

"Glad you're doing better," Nate sniped.

"I thought you said that guy missed you at the house…" Hardison asked.

"He did," Eliot replied as he tenderly poked at his face with his free hand. "The little one has potential."

Hardison stared at him. "Why is there a hint of pride in that statement?"

Eliot smirked and shrugged- instantly regretting it. A shot of pain ran across his shoulders and he winced. He took a breath and slowly relaxed all the muscles to ease it.

"Should've hit the tree head on…" Hardison ribbed. "That's how the car is designed to impact."

"I did my part! Do YOURS!" Eliot roared.

"Hardison- you have work to do… Eliot- let him do it," Nate ordered.

Eliot wrinkled his nose indignantly. Hardison snickered as he went back to work.

* * *

><p>"So you don't have it?" Delinah muttered through her teeth. Her Bluetooth was firmly planted in her ear again. She paced in her office as Terry answered.<p>

"Not in our hands, but it hasn't been filed yet. We know where to find it. It was taken by Violet Glenwood of Marcel Investments. You'll have it by tonight."

"You better be telling me the truth. I have a line of investors just drooling for it," Delinah warned.

"I thought that Lowell guy wanted it?"

"He was after it for other investors. Why split it between two when I can sell it to the investors myself?"

"Won't he try to come after us to get it?"

"He won't want to tie himself to any of the actions required to get it. If he fights me on it, we'll tie all of your actions to his people."

"All our actions?"

"You took care of her delivery boy, didn't you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you'll take care of Ms. Glenwood and any casualties that may occur. I want that deed and I don't care what you want or need to do to obtain it. Just get it!"

"Yes, Ms. Harris. We will get it."

* * *

><p>Terry and Jackson stood in the stairwell on the fourth floor landing outside Marcel Investments. The alarm box was pulled apart as Terry observed the wires. He selected one and cut it. The lights on the box went out.<p>

"That should do it." Terry opened the door and they entered.

Hardison watched the two of them on a monitor in the back of Lucille. "Hehehe," he laughed.

"Cops on their way?" Nate asked.

"In a minute, should catch them with the deed in hand."

"What did you do?" Eliot asked as he leaned forward to view the monitor. His vision began clearing slightly. He could just see the two men wandering through the maze of offices as they searched for Violet Glenwood's office.

"Simplest terms… I temporarily deactivated the alarm, but I completely silenced the alarm on the fourth floor. Right about now the alarms should be going crazy… but they don't hear a thing on the fourth floor," Hardison smiled.

They both paused as they watched Terry and Jackson break into Violet's office.

"They don't know they triggered the alarm, so they aren't in any rush to leave," Eliot added.

"Exactly."

"Nice," Eliot admitted. "So is the other thing ready?"

"As long as Parker got the feed correct."

"Have I ever gotten it wrong?" Parker demanded over the com.

"Nnnnooooooo….." Hardison replied through clenched teeth.

Eliot bit back a laugh.

* * *

><p>"I got it!" Jackson shouted. He pulled the deed free of a file folder. The folder he dropped back on the desktop.<p>

"Let me see," Terry ordered. He walked over to the desk and snatched the deed from Jackson's hands.

After double checking the information on it, Terry dialed Delinah. "We got it."

"You make sure it wasn't filed? I don't need you bringing it to me if I can't sell it," Delinah growled.

Jackson frowned at Terry as he glanced around. "Something's wrong…"

"Shhh!" Terry hissed and continued to Delinah. "Don't worry, Ms. Harris, I double checked. It's clear."

"Terry!" Jackson hissed.

"Bring the deed and get rid of any other paperwork with it," Delinah ordered.

"Will do," Terry answered and hung up. He picked up the rest of the folder.

"Terry, I wouldn't do that," Jackson fretted.

"What is your problem?"

"There is something strange going on here."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Weird stuff- like your phone call projecting over the PA."

"What?"

"I just heard your whole conversation on the PA…" Jackson explained.

"That isn't even possible. Who would do that anyway?"

"_You'll have to get within a couple feet to make sure it can receive the signal," Hardison explained. He held Eliot's cell where they both could see. Eliot stood next to him in the hotel watching the phone, Nate a few steps behind._

"_Now all you have to do is push the key lock four times," he pressed the button as he spoke and the screen darkened but for a large red rectangular icon on the top half of the screen, "then push this button."_

"_That's it?" Eliot asked as Hardison handed him the phone._

"_That's it. The phone and the computer will handle the rest."_

_Eliot clipped the phone to the hip of his pants._

"_A couple feet?" Eliot asked._

"_Give or take…. the closer the better," Hardison replied._

"_Closer… great…" Eliot sighed._

* * *

><p><em>Terry grabbed a handful of Eliot's hair and yanked his head back. The tension added to the vision issues and intensified the pain.<em>

"_This isn't over until that deed has been filed with the clerk…"_

_Eliot guessed Terry was as close as he was going to get. He slowly moved his hand over the cell on his hip. He pressed the key lock four times…_

"…_or you can be stubborn…"_

_He took a breath and pressed the top part of the screen as it flashed red. The screen changed to a loading screen. Eliot glanced at Terry's phone- the loading screen flashed on it briefly._

"_Jackson- give him a preview of our service charge."_

"_It's loading…" Hardison informed him over the com. "One cloned phone in hand."_

* * *

><p><em>Parker and Sophie wandered the fourth floor until they found the junction room. Once they had delivered the deed, Hardison had one last job for them. Sophie kept watch as Parker picked the lock and snuck in. Once inside, Hardison guided her to the wiring for the public address system. She pulled a receiver antenna from her pocket. Hardison directed her to attach it to the outgoing speakers.<em>

"_Are you ready to go, Parker?" Sophie whispered._

"_Almost…" Parker answered. She activated the receiver. "Done."_

"_Good," Hardison smiled._

"_You're sure this is going to work? Think they might question this thing being here…" Parker wondered._

"_No… PA systems are notoriously bad in reception, so people add amplifying receivers all the time. Once we're finished with it, I have it set to reprogram and they won't know it wasn't a plain old receiver," Hardison explained._

"_Really? Okay," Parker replied still confused._

"_It will work, Parker," Nate added._

"_Okay," Parker smiled. She turned to rejoin Sophie outside._

"No one is here anyway… probably just a freak signal cross. Let's get this out of here," Terry argued.

Jackson opened the office door.

"How about you boys come with us…" a voice called. Four officers stood outside the door. An elderly woman stood behind them with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing with my file?" she barked.

"Your file?" Terry's face twisted.

"You pulled it out of MY office, didn't you? And that slimy Delinah Harris is NOT getting one of my files. Especially not THAT one."

"But…" Terry suddenly realized he had been played. He grabbed his cell to dial up Delinah. The screen locked him out a moment.

"I got ya, man," Hardison laughed as he typed a few commands on the computer. Terry watched as the phone retrieved a recorded conversation.

"What…." Terry scowled.

The PA system squawked to life again as it began playing another call…

"_So you don't have it?" Delinah muttered._

"_Not in our hands, but it hasn't been filed yet. We know where to find it. It was taken by a Violet Glenwood of Marcel Investments. You'll have it by tonight."_

"_You better be telling me the truth. I have a line of investors just drooling for it," Delinah warned._

"_I thought that Lowell guy wanted it?"_

"_He was after it for other investors. Why split it between two when I can sell it to the investors myself?"_

"_Won't he try to come after us to get it?"_

"_He won't want to tie himself to any of the actions required to get it. If he fights me on it, we'll tie all of your actions to his people."_

"_All our actions?"_

"_You took care of her delivery boy, didn't you?"_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_And you'll take care of Ms. Glenwood and any casualties that may occur. I want that deed and I don't care what you want or need to do to obtain it. Just get it!"_

"_Yes, Ms. Harris. We will get it."_

Terry's face paled.

"How about we discuss this back at the department?" the lead officer suggested. The other three officers cuffed Terry and Jackson.

Violet snagged the file back from Terry. She turned up her nose as he was led out.

* * *

><p>"Delinah Harris may not spend much time behind bars… but she won't cause you any more trouble. Her involvement in the theft was enough to cause all her investors to withdraw- including the shopping complex. A full audit of all of her previous deals has also been requested. I'm guessing more than a few victims will be found," Nate explained. He and Sophie stood in the front yard of Sunrise Sanctuary with Carla and Patrick.<p>

"And they were able to match a partial fingerprint to Jackson- clearing your kids of the vandalism on Bluff," Sophie added with a smile.

"I don't know what to say…" Carla cried. "We can't repay what you've done."

"You just keep helping these kids," Nate answered.

Lucille pulled into the driveway as a handful of kids came out into the yard.

"Well, maybe you and your kids could give us a hand with something…" Sophie grinned.

"Sure, what do you need us to do?" Patrick asked.

Eliot and Parker exited the van carrying paint buckets and brushes. Hardison rounded the front bumper carrying a large stuffed brown paper bag.

"You DID say the place needed a little help. Think you could spare the time to help us out?" Nate invited.

Carla laughed in shock. "What do you say kids?"

Nicholas ran up to Parker. "Where do I start?" Parker looked at Eliot and Hardison who both smiled at her.

The rest of the kids ran over and collected the materials from Eliot and Hardison.

"There's more in the back…" Eliot added. A couple of the kids dashed off to grab the supplies.

"Thanks for saving this place. I'll never forget you," Nicholas told Parker.

"I told you we would take care of it. And no one had to get hurt…" Parker paused and looked at Eliot- his face still swollen, "well, almost no one."

"Thanks for noticing," Eliot muttered as he followed a group of the kids to the building.

"He usually does," Parker whispered.

Nicholas grabbed Parker in a big hug. Parker looked at Sophie in a panic. Sophie smiled and flashed her a thumbs up. Nick let go and quickly ran to catch up to the other kids.

"Aw, you made a friend…" Hardison teased. "Good job, Parker."

"I don't know how…" Parker frowned. "We ALL saved this place."

"Because you let your guard down and related to him. You let him see himself in you, Parker," Sophie responded as she stepped alongside them.

"I did?"

"Yes, Parker, you did."

"High five, girl!" Hardison smiled as he held up his hand.

Parker absently high fived him as she watched Nicholas and smiled.


End file.
